


segundos, minutos, dias, semanas

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Torture, Trauma
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky encontra e guarda o escudo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	segundos, minutos, dias, semanas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [seconds, minutes, days, weeks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426351) by [santanico](https://archiveofourown.org/users/santanico/pseuds/santanico). 



> N/A: pós-soldado invernal - então principalmente lidando com o estado mental do Bucky, então isso inclui menções de trauma/tortura.

Primeiro, ele arrasta o homem estranho com olhos tristes para a costa.

Segundo, ele se afasta.

Terceiro, ele encara suas juntas e se pergunta se se cravar suas unhas na sua pele, vai sangrar?

Quarto, ele tira tudo exceto as calças e mergulha de volta na água. Ele nada e nada e nada e finalmente o encontra. Seus pulmões lhe imploram por ar. Ele os ignora.

Quinto, ele nada de volta para a costa com o escudo nas costas.

Nomes – memórias passam por sua cabeça. É uma tempestade, raios e trovões e uma dor surda no fundo do cérebro. Nada sabe o que fazer com aquele pedaço de metal indestrutível, então ele caminha com ele apertado por seus dedos de metal por milhas, evitando cidades e vilas e ficando onde ninguém vai o encontrar.

_“Seu nome é James Buchanan Barnes.”_

Ele se lembra de cair. Ele se lembra de esquecer. Ele se lembra de ser apagado.

Ele se lembra de um homem o chamando de arma e acariciando seu cabelo e se lembra dos choques elétricos e da tortura e dos pulsos por seu sangue.

Ele se lembra das proteções bucais para o impedir de morder a própria língua. Ele se lembra das agulhas e se lembra da dor. Ele se lembra de procurar eternamente e fazer um trabalho que agora – não significa nada.

Ele se senta na área cheia de árvores e seus cabelos longos secam. Olha para seus braços, olha para os pontos entre seu ombro e o metal. Como se ele fosse a porra de um robô.

Ele arrasta esses mesmos dedos de metal pelo escudo, e eles se arranham e parecem quase como se fosse soltar fagulhas.

Ele enrola seus braços ao redor do escudo e o segura contra seu peito nu.

O Soldado Invernal nunca dormiu antes, e ele não começa agora.

Bucky.

Soldado Invernal.

Como quer que essas duas coisas – esses nomes – colidam... Ele não tem certeza.

Ele não sabe o que é esse sentimento, que arranha em seu peito e lhe diz que ele é uma pessoa e não só uma arma. Que ele sempre foi, mas eles o destruíram. Fizeram-no em pedaços para que tudo o que soubesse fosse como matar.

_“Pessoas vão morrer. Não posso deixar isso acontecer.”_

Quando acontecesse, é mais doloroso do que qualquer dos tratamentos de choque, a destruição, as feridas de bala, os sons de mecânica quando seu braço foi arrancado de sua pele e retrabalhado.

Quando acontece, ele perde o controle. Está chorando, e os soluços o despedaçam. Eles o lembram que está vivo – não importa o quanto isso dói.

Ele guardo o escudo como um prêmio e um lembrete. Ele rouba roupas de apartamentos no escuro, cobre o braço de metal para que possa entrar em lojas e roubar comida também. Não precisa de dinheiro e ainda é rápido, ainda se lembra do seu treinamento e sabe como reagir ao seu arredor. Ele sabe como não ser intimidador; sabe como sorrir gentilmente quando as pessoas o encaram.

Agora ele chora todos os dias, e começa a dormir em becos esquecidos porque eles parecem mais seguros, apesar de que ele não tem medo de ninguém tentar o esfaquear até a morte. Ele ainda tem sua faca, guardada na sua bota, e está usando jeans agora, que são muito mais confortáveis. Seu peito arfa com sua respiração, com suas lágrimas. Elas começam a parecer naturais, apesar de que ele ainda não se sente assim.

Ele protege o escudo, porque é uma memória por si mesmo. Ele traz coisas de volta. Ele se pergunta se – Steve – está procurando por isso. Se Steve está procurando por _ele_.

Ele lê o jornal, e a princípios as palavras se embaralham, mas então ele começa a entender os artigos. Sobre o Capitão América desaparecendo. Ninguém sabe dizer para onde foi, onde estará.

_“Você é meu amigo.”_

Ele dorme abraçado no escudo. Ele pensa no seu nome de novo e de novo. O nome que pertenceu a ele antes que fosse despersonalizado e transformado em uma arma. James Buchanan Barnes. Bucky. O melhor amigo de Steve Rogers. Um orfão. Um soldado. Um flertador. Frio, talvez, porque estava apaixonado.

A brisa não parece fria como o gelo contra sua pele do jeito que costumava parecer.

Ele se encolhe ainda mais na proteção do escudo, e chora.

É tudo o que tem de uma vida que acha que nunca irá recuperar.


End file.
